


Чемпионат, который мы проиграли

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FIFA World Cup 2018, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Безутешный Хамес, дважды несчастный из-за своей беспомощности. В этом матче было двое проигравших: он и Колумбия.





	Чемпионат, который мы проиграли

**Author's Note:**

> После игры Колумбия-Англия я легла спать с тяжёлым сердцем, а когда проснулась, поняла, что слезы Хамеса меня всё ещё не отпустили.
> 
> Впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 4.03.18

Хамес сидит в одиночестве на опустевшей скамейке запасных и смотрит в одну точку немигающим взглядом. Глаза застилает пелена слёз, так что предметы теряют свои очертания и расплываются в воздухе разноцветными пятнами. По подбородку противно стекают солёные капли.

Чёртовы пенальти.

Чёртовы англичане.

И опять — разочарование. Родригесу хочется, чтобы всё это оказалось сном, нелепым кошмаром, после которого можно проснуться в гостинице с часто бьющимся сердцем и мыслью о том, что сегодня 1/8 финала против сборной Англии, и нужно выложиться по полной, ведь нога уже совсем не болит, и нет никакой травмы. Нет никакой травмы.

— НЕТ НИКАКОЙ ТРАВМЫ, Я СКАЗАЛ! — крик теряется в общем гуле трибун, и Хамес даже рад, что его никто не слышит. Он сам испугался своему внезапному выкрику.

Лишь бы это всё было не наяву. Но утешительное прикосновение Хендерсона окончательно разбивает надежды.

Снова расплывается стадион. Это не может быть правдой. Они заслуживали стать героями, но не смогли. Не сумели, не дотянули. Оттого ли так больно сейчас?

Слёзы потерянного колумбийца растворяются в ликовании английских болельщиков. Ради чего столько выстрадано, вымучено? Ради горького вкуса вылета на стадии плей-офф? В конце концов, должен же был кто-то его ощутить. В футболе не бывает двух победителей, а вот два проигравших — другое дело. Сегодня это сборная Колумбии и Хамес Родригес. Сегодня он отдельно. Оторванный, беспомощный, раненый дважды: в тело и в душу, и по сравнению со второй травмой больная нога кажется совсем уж пустяком.

Идти в раздевалку не хочется. Там — эти разочарованные лица, духота, скупые слёзы и столько страдания, что Хамес уже сейчас не выдерживает. Он не знает, что делать со своей болью, что уж говорить о чужой. Но ему определенно нужен кто-то из ребят.

Колумбиец не замечает, как добирается до подтрибунного помещения и падает в чьи-то крепкие объятия. Мучительные стоны вырываются из груди и вместе со слезами затихают на чужом плече. Родригес чувствует, что его гладят по голове. Капитанская повязка. Он узнает Радамеля.

— Почему мы… вы не смогли? — тихо спрашивает Хамес, касаясь губами футболки Фалькао и тыкаясь щекой ему в шею, как слепой котенок.

Радамель не отвечает. Действительно, почему они, чёрт возьми, этого не сделали? Почему он, Фалькао, сам не вытащил команду в четвертьфинал? Почему заставил плакать этого мальчишку?

— Я не знаю, Хамес. Я не знаю, — он прижимает Родригеса к себе крепче, и солёные слезы Хамеса размазываются по шее Радамеля, уже и так мокрой от пота.

Они стоят, изливаясь друг другу болью, а сверху шумит стадион, обезумевший от радости англичан.

Не скоро заживут на сердце истекающие грустью раны. Но это будет уже там, дома, вдалеке от сияющих софитами стадионов, пестреющих флагов и песен болельщиков. Вдалеке от этого праздника и от чемпионата, который они, к сожалению, уже проиграли.


End file.
